plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Daily Challenge (PvZH)
:Not to be confused with Daily Challenge, a feature in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2. The Daily Challenge is a game mode in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes that was introduced in update 1.14.13. It provides the player with a different battle every day, usually features a specific card. These are usually event cards, including ones that are not available in the current Weekly Event. These challenges may also include special conditions, such as altered health for heroes, or giving cards added stats or effects. Rewards Winning a Daily Challenge rewards the player with 100 Tickets. If the player loses, then they must wait for one hour to replay the challenge, or they can watch an ad to replay it immediately. Winning multiple Daily Challenges within a week will grant the following rewards: *3 wins: 200 Tickets *5 wins: 300 Tickets *7 wins: 1 Premium Pack List of Challenges Each day has a different name and focus: *''Early Access'' (Try It Tuesday in Weeks 1-3) features an upcoming Weekly Event card. This card starts on the player's hand or side of the battlefield already, and the player is given a certain Strategy Deck to use alongside it. *''Puzzle Party'' (Witty Wednesday in Weeks 1-3) features "lethal puzzles," in which the player must use their cards in the correct order to guarantee a win on a given turn, otherwise the player will lose by a certain teammate or by a rule that instantly kills you. The featured card is either the main obstacle or the key to achieving the final blow. *''Event Showcase'' (Thrashin' Thursday in Weeks 1-3) features the current Weekly Event card. This card starts on the player's hand or side of the battlefield already, and the player is given a certain Strategy Deck to use alongside it. *''Twisted Rules'' (Far Out Friday in Weeks 1-3) features special rules (e.g. All Plants and Zombies get +1 /+1 when played), which makes the given Strategy Deck easier or harder to use against the opponent. The featured card provides a hint for the player on how to win the challenge. *''Sneak Peek'' (Smart Move Saturday in Weeks 1-3) features an upcoming Weekly Event card. However, unlike Early Access, the event card starts on the opponent's hand or side of the battlefield, and the player must use a given Strategy Deck to defeat the opponent. *''Surprise!'' (Surprise Sunday in Weeks 1-3) either features a paid Event Card (for the first Surprise Sunday with the card, it will be either on the player's hand or side of the battlefield already. For the second Surprise Sunday with the card, it will be either in the opponent's hand or side of the battlefield), a modified battlefield (e.g. there are more than one aquatic lanes), which makes the given Strategy Deck easier or harder to use against the opponent, or a "lethal puzzle", in which failure to defeat the opponent in that turn will either result in an opponent's card doing lethal on you or a special rule activates where you are defeated by the end of the turn. The featured card provides a hint for the player on how to win the challenge. *''Event Rumpus'' (Mastery Monday in Weeks 1-3) features the current Weekly Event card. However, unlike Event Showcase, the event card starts on the opponent's hand or side of the battlefield, and the player must use a given Strategy Deck to defeat the opponent. Daily Challenge info Note: The week starts on Tuesday and ends on the following Monday. Daily Challenge (PvZH) info/Week 33|Week 33 Daily Challenge (PvZH) info/Week 32|32 Daily Challenge (PvZH) info/Week 31|31 Daily Challenge (PvZH) info/Week 30|30 Daily Challenge (PvZH) info/Week 29|29 Daily Challenge (PvZH) info/Week 28|28 Daily Challenge (PvZH) info/Week 27|27 Daily Challenge (PvZH) info/Week 26|26 Daily Challenge (PvZH) info/Week 25|25 Daily Challenge (PvZH) info/Week 24|24 Daily Challenge (PvZH) info/Week 23|23 Daily Challenge (PvZH) info/Week 22|22 Daily Challenge (PvZH) info/Week 21|21 Daily Challenge (PvZH) info/Week 20|20 Daily Challenge (PvZH) info/Week 19|19 Daily Challenge (PvZH) info/Week 18|18 Daily Challenge (PvZH) info/Week 17|17 Daily Challenge (PvZH) info/Week 16|16 Daily Challenge (PvZH) info/Week 15|15 Daily Challenge (PvZH) info/Week 14|14 Daily Challenge (PvZH) info/Week 13|13 Daily Challenge (PvZH) info/Week 12|12 Daily Challenge (PvZH) info/Week 11|11 Daily Challenge (PvZH) info/Week 10|10 Daily Challenge (PvZH) info/Week 9|9 Daily Challenge (PvZH) info/Week 8|8 Daily Challenge (PvZH) info/Week 7|7 Daily Challenge (PvZH) info/Week 6|6 Daily Challenge (PvZH) info/Week 5|5 Daily Challenge (PvZH) info/Week 4|4 Daily Challenge (PvZH) info/Week 3|3 Daily Challenge (PvZH) info/Week 2|2 Daily Challenge (PvZH) info/Week 1|1 Strategies Puzzle Party (Witty Wednesday) Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Puzzle Party (Witty Wednesday)/Week 33|33 Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Puzzle Party (Witty Wednesday)/Week 32|32 Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Puzzle Party (Witty Wednesday)/Week 31|31 Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Puzzle Party (Witty Wednesday)/Week 30|30 Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Puzzle Party (Witty Wednesday)/Week 29|29 Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Puzzle Party (Witty Wednesday)/Week 28|28 Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Puzzle Party (Witty Wednesday)/Week 27|27 Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Puzzle Party (Witty Wednesday)/Week 26|26 Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Puzzle Party (Witty Wednesday)/Week 25|25 Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Puzzle Party (Witty Wednesday)/Week 24|24 Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Puzzle Party (Witty Wednesday)/Week 23|23 Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Puzzle Party (Witty Wednesday)/Week 22|22 Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Puzzle Party (Witty Wednesday)/Week 21|21 Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Puzzle Party (Witty Wednesday)/Week 20|20 Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Puzzle Party (Witty Wednesday)/Week 19|19 Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Puzzle Party (Witty Wednesday)/Week 18|18 Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Puzzle Party (Witty Wednesday)/Week 17|17 Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Puzzle Party (Witty Wednesday)/Week 16|16 Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Puzzle Party (Witty Wednesday)/Week 15|15 Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Puzzle Party (Witty Wednesday)/Week 14|14 Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Puzzle Party (Witty Wednesday)/Week 13|13 Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Puzzle Party (Witty Wednesday)/Week 12|12 Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Puzzle Party (Witty Wednesday)/Week 11|11 Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Puzzle Party (Witty Wednesday)/Week 10|10 Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Puzzle Party (Witty Wednesday)/Week 9|9 Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Puzzle Party (Witty Wednesday)/Week 8|8 Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Puzzle Party (Witty Wednesday)/Week 7|7 Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Puzzle Party (Witty Wednesday)/Week 6|6 Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Puzzle Party (Witty Wednesday)/Week 5|5 Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Puzzle Party (Witty Wednesday)/Week 4|4 Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Puzzle Party (Witty Wednesday)/Week 3|3 Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Puzzle Party (Witty Wednesday)/Week 2|2 Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Puzzle Party (Witty Wednesday)/Week 1|1 Sneak Peek (Smart Move Saturday) Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Sneak Peek (Smart Move Saturday)/Week 21|Week 21 Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Sneak Peek (Smart Move Saturday)/Week 8|8 Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Sneak Peek (Smart Move Saturday)/Week 1|1 Surprise! (Surprise Sunday) Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Surprise! (Surprise Sunday)/Week 27|Week 27 Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Surprise! (Surprise Sunday)/Week 26|26 Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Surprise! (Surprise Sunday)/Week 25|25 Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Surprise! (Surprise Sunday)/Week 24|24 Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Surprise! (Surprise Sunday)/Week 21|21 Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Surprise! (Surprise Sunday)/Week 20|20 Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Surprise! (Surprise Sunday)/Week 19|19 Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Surprise! (Surprise Sunday)/Week 16|16 Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Surprise! (Surprise Sunday)/Week 15|15 Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Surprise! (Surprise Sunday)/Week 14|14 Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Surprise! (Surprise Sunday)/Week 10|10 Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Surprise! (Surprise Sunday)/Week 6|6 Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Surprise! (Surprise Sunday)/Week 1|1 Event Rumpus (Mastery Monday) Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Event Rumpus (Mastery Monday)/Week 18|Week 18 Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Event Rumpus (Mastery Monday)/Week 10|10 Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Event Rumpus (Mastery Monday)/Week 2|2 Gallery Trivia *Neptuna is the first hero to be the playable hero in a Daily Challenge twice. *Impfinity is the first hero to be the opposing hero in a Daily Challenge twice. *Before the April 20th, 2017 challenge, the character featured in the introduction monologue was invariably Crazy Dave, even if the player would play as a Zombie Hero. Starting from that challenge, Dr. Zomboss will be introducing the player to the challenge where they will play as a Zombie hero. *If the player manages to block (get a Swabbie to hit the plant hero and then block the second Hot Dog Imp) on the April 19th, 2017 challenge, the player can go to turn 7. The Super-Block Meter will always give Blazing Bark and the next card is always Bananasaurus Rex. Due to this, the block meter has been removed entirely in the later Witty Wednesday/Puzzle Party challenges, starting from the April 26th, 2017 challenge. *Some Witty Wednesday/Puzzle Party challenges feature cards that either hero cannot normally use. **In the April 12th, 2017 challenge, Nightcap has a Laser Bean on field, even though he cannot normally use it without Seedling, Petal-Morphosis, or Mayflower. **Similarly, on April 26th, 2017 challenge, Professor Brainstorm is given Smoke Bomb, a trick that he cannot normally use without the aid of Mad Chemist or Eureka. **Additionally, on the May 24th, 2017 challenge, Nightcap can use Fume-Shroom, which he can normally not obtain without Seedling or Petal-Morphosis. **Also, on the May 31st, 2017 challenge, Impfinity has a Deep Sea Gargantuar on the field, which he can't normally obtain unless he gets him from Gargantuars' Feast. **In the 12th July, 2017 challenge, Grass Knuckles has Pair Pearadise on the field, which is normally not possible for Grass Knuckles to obtain unless Photosynthesizer was used beforehand while The Smash has Teleportation Zombie, which is currently not possible for The Smash to obtain easily. **In the 26th July, 2017 challenge, Wall-Knight can use Molekale and Dark Matter Dragonfruit, which they can only be obtained if Photosynthesizer or Cornucopia was used beforehand. He also draws another Dark Matter Dragonfruit when he uses Gardening Gloves, which is currently not possible to happen normally. Also, Impfinity has a Gas Giant in the aquatic lane, which cannot happen normally since he does not have the Amphibious trait. *There is a recurring glitch where if the player wins a Premium Pack in a Daily Challenge, then an advertisement for an event card shows up, they will not open the pack. The cards will instead be sent straight to the collection. *There was a glitch on the May 27th, 2017 challenge where one of the two High-Voltage Currants provided spawned on the water lane, despite High-Voltage Currant not being Amphibious. ** This glitch was again repeated on the June 12th, 2017 challenge. * The description for the July 15th, 2017 daily challenge accidentally refers to Chompzilla as a male, as it says that Chompzilla starts with a Clique Peas in 'his' 'starting hand instead of ''her' starting hand. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Game mechanics